Twist of Misfortune 2
by DarkNovelist1217
Summary: A year has passed since the final battle of the multiverse ended with the demon queen's victory. Now that the fighting is done, Ryunoko and Didymo have become bored and lonely in the new world. That is, until they remember their favorite Red Cat...Oneshot, TONS of yuri/futa, cowritten with Lonewolf685. Post Reign of Wrath. Sequel to the first Twist of Misfortune.


**Felicity: Alright Wolf, what do you want this-**

**DN and Wolf: *****sitting in chairs with maniacal smiles on their faces*******

**Felicity: -time. Oh shit.**

**DN: Hello, Felicity.**

**Felicity: Hey pedo. What are you doing here?**

**DN: I just wanted to see the look on your face when Wolf tells you the big news. And for the last time I'm a lolicon, not a pedophile!**

**Felicity: I don't see the difference. Wait, what big news?**

**Wolf: You know how a while back you had that little adventure with Strife and Ryunoko?**

**Felicity: *****shudders* Don't remind me…**

**Wolf: Well…**

**Felicity: *utterly terrified* Oh god, don't tell me you're gonna-**

**DN and Wolf: THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S SEQUEL TIME, BITCHES!**

* * *

**Twist of Misfortune 2**

* * *

"Booooooored." Ryunoko groaned.

The young succubus was currently lying on the front porch of the large house she shared with her family, staring blankly up at the night sky. It had been a year since her mother had rescued her from the center of creation and used her newfound powers to create this world and reunite their family. In that time, her advanced aging had allowed her to grow into the body of a young woman in her late teens, though she was still fairly short in stature and still lacked the 'assets' her mother had, even though she had grown a little bit in that area. _What kind of succubus doesn't have an awesome pillow soft rack like Mom's? Oh well, I guess what I lack in looks I make up for in charm. _she thought to herself. Another event that had transpired was the birth of her younger brother and sister, who were currently asleep. As time went on in this world without war or conflict, things had become rather dull for the young succubus. Ryunoko missed the days when there was something exciting going on all the time, and not just every now and then. While she reminisced, memories of her first sexual experience with a certain redheaded vampire suddenly resurfaced. The succubus smiled sensually and closed her eyes as she remembered the feeling of pressing her body flush against the person of her interest, able to feel every inch of them as she went in and out of their-

"**My, my, looks like somebody's having a nice dream."** a more mature voice said from above her, interrupting her dirty thoughts.

The succubus sat up in surprise and opened her eyes wide. In the midst of her fantasy, she had become fully erect, a sight made quite noticeable by the fact she was wearing only her usual thin white dress. Turning red with embarrassment, she covered her crotch and glared up at the person who interrupted her.

"Geez, Aunty! I thought you were asleep." she growled weakly.

Didymo laughed lightly and sat beside her niece. Now that she was a separate entity from Evelyn, she had undergone a change of appearance. The counterpart looked like a somewhat younger version of her other half, with a few noticeable differences like black hair instead of lavender and blue eyes instead of amber. Unlike Evelyn, there was no hollow hole on her chest, and her clothing consisted of a thin blue dress that covered her important areas, but still left little to the imagination.

"**So, what were you thinking about that got you so worked up?" **

Ryunoko sighed.

"As usual, Ms. Ira. It's been so long since I've met anyone like her, and even though there are plenty of willing partners here in our world, it's just not the same."

Didymo nodded in agreement.

"**I know what you mean. I haven't got laid since that time we forced her. I've searched this entire world, and I still can't find anyone who's my type."**

The succubus rolled her eyes at this.

"You know, if they didn't have to be tall with long flowing blue hair, breasts as big as yours, and maybe even glasses, you probably would have found a date by now."

"**It's not my fault nobody on the planet fits that description!" **

"Whatever you say."

Ryunoko sighed again and laid back down.

"I wish there was some way to get out of here. Then I could get in Ms. Ira's pants again. Who knows, maybe I could even get her girlfriend to come, and you two could have some fun. If I recall, she's exactly what you're looking for."

"**Yeah, if only…"**

They sat in solemn silence at this. Moments later, Didymo sat up straight in realization.

"**Wait, maybe we **_**do**_** have a way to get to them!"**

"Really?! How?"

"**Remember how Felicity always came here using that transporter on her wrist?"**

"Yeah?"

"**Well I just remembered that I had our technicians make me a copy of the one she had, and that they made it pretty simple to use."**

"That's great! But, where is it?"

"**In my closet upstairs! Wait right here, I'll go get it."**

The counterpart bolted from her seat back into the house. Ryunoko smiled warmly as she waited, thinking about all the things she'd do with a certain redhead vampire. About five minutes passed, and Didymo still hadn't returned. _Maybe she put it somewhere else? _the succubus thought. Just then, the sound of approaching footsteps reached her ears, and she sat up expecting to see her aunt. What she saw was Didymo holding the transporter with flushed cheeks as a very tired looking Yuu and White and a frustrated looking Shinzo and Evelyn stood with unamused expressions as they tried to get the younger children to sleep.

"Care to explain why this one was making a racket in her room looking for that device?" Yuu groaned.

Ryunoko and Didymo sighed and hung their heads in defeat.

"Yes, ojii-san/**father."** they said in unison.

Five minutes the younger kids were back in bed, and the guilty party had explained their plan.

"So let me get this straight," Shinzo said. "What you're telling me is that during the time Didymo was using Evelyn's body, you two had sex with that strange vampire chick from another dimension? And since you've gone so long without any sexual excitement, you plan on finding her and her girlfriend and getting it on with them again?"

The succubus and the counterpart nodded. Shinzo let out a long 'hmm' as she went into thought. After a few moments, a small smile spread across her lips.

"I suppose I'd be okay with that."

Ryunoko and Didymo smiled hopefully.

"However," Shinzo continued. "I have two conditions."

Deciding it would be a small price to pay for the pleasure they sought, the pair nodded.

"Condition number one is that you have to ask them in person whether or not they will sleep with you. And if they say no, then that means no. Everyone here is trying to put their forceful pasts behind them, so full on rape isn't happening anytime soon."

The pair nodded again.

"**And what's condition number two?" **asked Didymo.

Shinzo's smile became frighteningly sinister.

"If they do say yes, then you'll have to share with the rest of us. You aren't the only ones who've been holding back for awhile."

* * *

"**You think she'll recognize us?" **Didymo whispered as she and her niece approached the Ira residence.

The pair had dawned more formal attire before heading out, as the sight of two demons would most likely cause a panic. The taller of the two wore a long coat, a fairly large hat, sandals, and a pair of shades to hide her inhuman eyes. Ryunoko on the other hand had simply put on a pair of shoes and a light jacket over her dress, as she had less to conceal.

"I doubt she'd forget us after what happened last time." she answered. "We're here."

The succubus knocked on the door a few times, then waited. The sound of a large cat meowing and what sounded like an argument between a young woman and a middle-aged man could be heard on the other side, along with the angelic voice of a more mature sounding woman. The knob turned, and out stepped Rip Van Winkle in her usual business suit and tie.

"Can I help you?" she asked, blinking in mild surprise at the stranger's appearance.

"Yes, Ms. Van Winkle. May we speak to you for a moment?" answered Ryunoko.

Rip glanced back inside, then with a roll of her eyes closed the door behind her.

"Sure. Can I have your names?"

"Certainly. My name is Ryunoko Koutari, and this is my aunt, Didymo Koutari."

Rip shook hands with the succubus, and was about to do the same with the counterpart until she found them staring straight at her. Unsure how to react, Rip watched as Didymo glanced all over her, lingering a bit longer than she would have liked on her face, hair, and chest.

"Um, what is she doing?" the marksman asked nervously.

"Aunty, cut it out! You're making her uncomfortable!"

Didymo turned toward her niece and tightly put her hands on her shoulders. Ryunoko could have sworn she hearts in place of pupils in her eyes.

"**She's perfect!"** Didymo whispered giving a thumb's up for emphasis.

The succubus glanced back at Rip, who was still staring at them in confusion. _Long blue hair, breasts as big as Aunty's, and even glasses. Wow, she is perfect._

"Not to sound rude, but could you please tell me why you're here? I fear the longer I let those two argue, the bigger the headache it'll give me to make them knock it off." the marksman interjected.

Ryunoko cleared her throat and turned back to her.

"Of course, sorry for the distraction. We're acquaintances of sorts with a Ms. Felicity Ira. We've come to discuss an invitation of sorts with both you and her."

"Friends of Felicity? But she never told me about anyone like you two."

"**Really? She met us about a year ago when she dropped by our dimension. You never heard about that?"**

"Wait, what do you mean by your 'dimension'? Are you saying you're not from this world? (gasp) Are you aliens?!"

Both demons deadpanned and shot her an odd look.

"Yes, we're from another world, but we're not aliens."

The succubus made sure no one was in sight before signaling to her aunt that it was okay to reveal themselves. Didymo took off her hat to reveal her horns and ears took off her shades to reveal her glowing eyes, and stuck her tail out from beneath her coat. Ryunoko pulled her ears out of her hair and stuck her own tail out.

"We're actually demons. Well, to be more precise I'm a succubus and Aunty is an other self, a doppelganger of sorts if that's easier to understand."

Rip stared at the exposed demons in moderate shock, but soon enough she looked at them as if they were normal. Demons weren't exactly something that new to her anyway. More importantly, the real thing that had her curious was what Ryunoko had meant by there being other worlds, and what exactly was her girlfriend doing in theirs?

"Okay, I believe the whole demon thing, but what was Felicity doing in another dimension? Isn't travel like that scientifically impossible?"

"Wait, you seriously didn't know about her dimension hopping? She told us herself that she had a transporter made for her by some guy called Doc, and that since you weren't that open to doing naughty things with her as much as you used to she's been using the transporter to go to other worlds so she can sleep with other versions of you. She wound up in our world at one point, and after helping my mother by delivering me, she became our acquaintance. After that she-Ms. Van Winkle, are you alright?"

The marksman was currently standing very still, the only real movement being a violent twitch of her eyebrow. The pair in front of her took a few steps back, afraid of what might happen if Rip were to violently explode in anger. Eyebrow still twitching, the marksman pushed her glasses to the brim of her nose. With a very strained smile, she reopened the door behind her.

"Excuse me for a bit everyone, I'll be back in a little while." she said in a calm yet frustrated voice.

She then turned back to the pair waiting on the porch.

"What do you say we pay a little visit to my good friend Doc?"

Half an hour later, after being threatened with the loss of his two best friends (and I don't mean his pals in the café), Doc told Rip everything about her girlfriend's frequent trips to other dimensions. Ryunoko and Didymo decided to come clean about their forceful intercourse with Felicity, as well as their intention for coming back, and apologized deeply. To their surprise, the marksman didn't lash out in anger or try to kill them. She just sat down in a chair eyes closed and fingers pinching the brim of her nose in frustration.

"We really are sorry, Ms. Van Winkle." Ryunoko said.

"**We understand if you don't want to go through with our request. Don't worry, if you say no, then we'll honor your wishes and leave."** Didymo added.

Rip sat for a few moments longer before sitting up to address them.

"I accept."

Both Ryunoko and her aunt looked up at her in surprise.

"Really?/**You** **do?!"** they said at once.

The marksman nodded. A wicked smile spread across her face, one that could rival the menacing grin Didymo could give. Her tone suddenly became more serious and threatening as she continued.

"If Felicity is going to go around fucking multiple versions of me and you two just because she can't wait keep a lid on her libido, then why shouldn't I have some fun as well? I'd say this little get together of yours sounds like a great idea. So, shall we retrieve our mischievous cat?"

Having finally finished their argument over whether or not writing fanfiction for teen romance dramas was gay, Felicity and Vincent sat on their couch, groaning in boredom for lack of anything interesting to do. Integra ignored the two of them and continued to entertain herself with a ball of yarn. The redhead sighed and splayed herself out against her side of the couch.

"Where's Rip? Is she still out doing whatever?" she said lazily.

"I don't know. Maybe she finally had enough of your constant flirting and ran off with that student of hers with the nice rack." her father's spirit replied.

Were he not so tired from arguing for well over an hour, he would have dodged his daughter's scarf as it lashed out and cut him vertically in half. Vincent just sighed before vanishing back inside Felicity's subconscious. The redhead was about to get up and go looking for her girlfriend, when all of a sudden Rip burst through their front door.

"Hey beautiful~ What were you doing that made you take so long?" Felicity cooed.

Rip merely stood there, smiling.

"Oh, nothing much. Just getting acquainted with a couple friends of yours."

"And who would they be?"

"They would **be us."** came a pair of familiar voices.

Felicity's sultry attitude vanished in an instant upon hearing Ryunoko and Didymo. She watched with horror as the pair of demons entered through the front door to stand beside Rip. Without a second thought, she drew her knives.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?!"

"We just wanted to stop by to say hello." Ryunoko said innocently.

"**And to invite you and Rip to join us for some fun back at our place~"** Didymo added, leaning against Rip.

"Hell no! I'm not doing anymore shit for you guys! Now get away from Rip, get out of our house, and go back to where you came from!"

The marksman stepped toward her girlfriend at this, still smiling.

"Now, now, there's no need to be rude to our guests."

Looming over Felicity, Rip glared down at her as her smile took on a wicked aura.

"I found out about your dimension jumping from them and Doc. I know all bout what you've been doing behind my back. So, you like having fun with other versions of me, do you? You couldn't just wait until I was ready for more of those kind of things?"

Felicity desperately shook her head.

"Rip, do you have any idea what they did to me? What they did to another you?"

"I do. And while I'm not entirely pleased about using another me as leverage, I don't really pity you all that much. I'd say it was high time somebody kicked you of your high horse. That's why we're going with them, and having a good time."

The redhead glared at the demons.

"What did you do to her? There's no way she would willingly give herself over like this!"

"**To be perfectly honest, all we did was ask. We didn't think she'd say yes."**

Ryunoko nodded.

"We're trying to be more cooperative with your feelings this time, that's why we invited Rip. Well, that and she's Aunty's type..."

Rip looked over at the doppelganger.

"Is that so? Well then, maybe you can have first dibs on me."

Both Felicity and Didymo's eyes went wide with shock and joy.

"WHAT/**REALLY?!"** they said at once.

Felicity shook her head in disapproval again.

"No way! I'm not letting you touch my Rip!"

Ryunoko sighed and put her hand to her chin.

"Well this is a problem. Ms. Van Winkle says yes, but Ms. Ira says no. What do we do, Aunty?"

Didymo went into thought at this. A few moments later, she had an answer.

"**Felicity, you're a decent fighter, right?"**

"Yes…why do you ask?"

"**I just got an idea that could work for everyone. How about this: if Felicity can beat either me or Ryunoko in a duel, then that will determine whether or not she and Rip come. We'll even let Felicity choose which of us she wants to go against. Sound fair?"**

The others thought about it for a moment, then nodded in approval.

"I suppose that'll work." the redhead answered.

"**Very well then! Choose your opponent."**

Felicity carefully sized up the demons. She was already well aware of how powerful Didymo was, and knew that she had no chance against her in a physical fight. Ryunoko was still young and looked physically weak, and as far as she new the succubus had no prior combat experience. Smiling smugly to herself, she made her decision.

"I choose Ryunoko."

The succubus paused for a moment, then a smile of mixed emotions spread across her lips.

"As you wish, Ms. Ira."

Regardless of how inexperienced the younger fighter might be, they decided to move the battle somewhere where the local populace wouldn't be endangered. Settling on an abandoned warehouse not far from the one Doc the TRP in, Felicity and Ryunoko stood at opposite ends of the building. The redhead grinned maliciously as she drew her knives.

"I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass. It's time I got back at you for what you did to me." she said.

"You might be able to, seeing as how I've never had to fight anyone before. Still, I will try my best." answered the succubus.

"**Remember, the rule is that the first one to be knocked down loses." **

"Does Ryunoko stand a chance against Felicity?" Rip whispered.

Didymo turned to her.

"**Well, she's not really the violent type, so it's definitely a good thing its not to the death. Still, Felicity better be careful. Ryunoko may not be much of a fighter, but she has more than enough power to compensate for it."**

At this, the redhead charged toward her opponent with knives pointed forward. _This'll be a piece of cake! _ she thought as she drew near her opponent. _That brat couldn't throw a punch to save her life! _However, as Felicity began to enter striking distance, a sudden thought crossed her mind. For the entire time she had been running, Ryunoko hadn't made a move. _It almost feels as though she's-_ Just as she swung at the succubus, her white/lavender began to glow a brilliant sapphire blue, just before it lashed out and smacked her across the face. The redhead grunted in pain before falling back and glaring at her opponent.

"-almost as if she's planning to surprise me." she finished, clutching where she had been struck.

For some reason, the injury felt as though it was on fire, and throbbed painfully.

"Have you figured it out?" the succubus called, walking toward the redhead with her hair levitating around her, as though it were alive.

"I can channel the hellfire inside of me through my hair, so that every hit is like being struck by a whip of fire. Luckily for you, Ms. Ira, I've learned how to control the flow of the hellfire, so you only got a minor injury that will heal in time."

"Okay, the fact you're using your hair as a weapon aside, how the fuck did you know when to block me? I thought you've never been in a fight before!"

"I haven't. All my training partners incinerated the instant I drew out my power. They were dead before any real fighting could begin."

Shrugging off the fear she felt at those words, Felicity rushed forward again. This time she threw her knives at the succubus to distract her before lashing out with her scarf. The red garment wrapped around Ryunoko's sides, leaving her stuck in place as Felicity dropped down to deliver a kick. The blow landed, but Ryunoko didn't budge. Felicity stared in shocked confusion, until she noticed the threads of glowing hair wrapped around her leg. The succubus sent more of the glowing tendrils to completely ensnare the redhead before lowering her to eye level. Ryunoko smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Ms. Ira, but I really like you. I want to be with you again, so I can't afford to lose."

And with that, the succubus threw Felicity all the way into the wall on the other side of the building. The redhead hung where she impacted for a moment, then collapsed face first to the floor. Felicity twitched a few times, then went limp. Ryunoko deactivated her powers and knelt down next to the redhead. She poked her a few times, then checked her pulse when that didn't produce a response. The succubus then smiled and signaled that she was still alive, just out cold.

"**Well, I believe that settles it then."** Didymo declared. She then turned towards Rip and smiled seductively. **"So, shall we be on our way?"**

* * *

When at last Felicity regained conscious, she found herself someplace dark and once again lit only by candlelight. _Uh oh…the last time I was in a place with this kind of scenery, I ended up getting viciously raped. I just hope this is only a dream and I'm not where I think I am. _She silently prayed her hopes were correct, especially since she just realized her body was completely exposed.

"Well, well, look who's finally awake?" she heard an unfamiliar woman's voice say.

The redhead sat up and looked toward the source of the sound. Standing beside her with her arms crossed and clad in little more than a pair of black lace panties, was Shinzo Koutari. The demon gazed suggestively down at her with eyes that were a mixture of red and amber, and her scaly black tail swished impatiently behind her.

"Do you know who I am, Felicity Ira?" she asked.

The redhead had a pretty good idea.

"Judging by the long white hair, the pale skin, the tail, and the mixed colored eyes, I'd say you were Ryunoko's big sister."

Shinzo chuckled.

"You flatter me. No, I am not her sister. I am her **father**."

"Wait a minute…you're Shinzo? But I thought you were dead?"

"She was." a new voice said.

Felicity then realized that there was another scantily clad woman with dark skin, lavender hair, bright amber eyes, ram horns, a hole through her chest, and a skeletal tail knelt down on the floor, clinging passionately to Shinzo's leg. Evelyn smiled at the redhead before continuing.

"But around a year and a half ago, I obtained the power to not only bring her back, but to create an entire world devoid of humans and all others who would ostracize our kind. Since then we've been doing a lot of…catching up."

"_**You two should learn to dial it down a bit though."**_ added White Rock Shooter as she made her presence known, laying nude in front of another young woman with amber eyes. _**"As much as I love having grandchildren, I think three is enough." **_

"You said it." Yuu agreed, turning all the way around so that her hollow hole was visible. "Thank god Lucy was nice enough to watch the little ones for today. It would have been a major pain in the ass to deal with them while we have fun."

"**And now that you're finally awake…"** Didymo chimed in, emerging from the shadows with Rip at her side.

"Our family's first 'group activity' can begin." Ryunoko finished, suddenly appearing behind the redhead and hugging her from behind.

Felicity stared at the demonic family in utter terror. Although she was extremely confused as to why people who looked so young were grandparents, and why there were two people who resembled the demon queen she hated and remembered, one thing was certain. No matter what she said or did now, she was utterly, and soon to be literally, screwed. Knowing it was pointless to resist, the redhead sighed regretfully.

"Let's just get this over with. Rip, could you please come-" she began.

"No." the marksman said almost instantly.

"W-What?"

"I still haven't quite gotten over the fact you used other me's as your sex toys, so I'm not letting you touch me quite yet. I think you need to be taught a lesson first."

As if to further spite Felicity, Rip then turned around and planted her lips on Didymo's. The doppelganger's eyes widened in surprise at first, then became half lidded with lust as she returned the kiss. The marksman offered no protest as Didymo slowly moved her hands to her chest to start unbuttoning her suit. Not even a minute later, Rip was reduced to only a bra and panties, and was arching her head back as the doppelganger nipped and sucked at her neck, trailing small delicate circles with a surprisingly long tongue. While Didymo continued her oral assault, the other occupants of the room began to go about satisfying themselves. Yuu was currently straddling White, holding one of the pale doppelganger's legs up so as to create more friction as she rubbed their clits together. White responded with lewd moans and utilizing her long fingers to pleasure them both where they were connected. At the same time, Shinzo was reclining against Evelyn while the latter kissed her and fondled the former's average sized bust, and using her feet to rub and stroke her husband's now exposed and quite noticeable length at the same time. _Well damn…she wasn't kidding about the whole 'gift from her father' thing. _Felicity thought upon seeing the pale demon's shaft. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as two small but noticeable soft mounds pressed against her back, followed by something hard rubbing against her backside. Before she could make a move, small teeth bit down gently on her ear, followed by a wet tongue stroking behind the lobe.

"Don't you think it's time we started having some fun as well?" Ryunoko said in a sultry tone.

The succubus then moved so that she was now in front of the redhead. Her lust filled mixed colored eyes stared deeply into the uncertainty and reluctance of Felicity's red ones, causing her to form a sad smile.

"I promise not to be so rough with you this time, if that's what you're worried about."

"It's…not that…" Felicity groaned, averting her gaze.

"I know I'm not Ms. Van Winkle. I'll never be her, I'll never be the one closest to you. I'm fine with that. You don't have to like me, you don't even have to speak to me again after all this if that's what you prefer. But, at least once…"

The succubus cupped the redhead's cheek and turned her head back to face her.

"Even if it's just one time, I'd like you to smile at me, just so I know you at least noticed my feelings."

Felicity paused at the painful longing in Ryunoko's voice, and was thus unable to notice that the succubus had moved to her chest until she felt lips close around a nipple, just before a tongue ran over and along it. The redhead struggled to stifle back a moan as Ryunoko used one hand to play with the other nipple, while spreading her core open and inserting a finger with the other. The succubus slowly built up a rhythm, pumping her finger in and out of Felicity steadily. The redhead lost all ability to hold back her pleasured cries as another digit went inside her. Not far away from them, Shinzo was letting her own voice as Evelyn's head continued to bob up and down between her legs. The demon queen quietly gasped and moaned as her lips travelled along her lover's length, taking it in all the way to the base with each motion. Shinzo hissed in approval at the contact, her wife's combined effort of sucking and licking mounting the pressure growing within her.

"Unh!~ oh god, Evelyn…you're so good at this…" she gasped.

The demon queen retracted so that she could speak.

"I'm glad you like it. I've been practicing just for you. But, I don't think I can wait much longer…"

Shinzo smiled seductively at this.

"I see…well, I was starting to get a little impatient myself. Where do you want it?"

Evelyn returned the smile as she laid back and spread her entrance wide. It was soaking wet in anticipation for what was soon to come.

"The usual, then? Very well…" Shinzo said.

The pale demon positioned herself between her wife's legs.

"Are you ready?"

The only response was the demon queen's legs clamping down against her back, forcing her inside in one swift motion. Evelyn cried out as she was penetrated, shortly before her face became one of pure bliss. Receiving a nod as a sign to start moving, Shinzo began to first slowly, then quickly thrust inside her wife. At seeing her parents become joined, Ryunoko felt she was unable to hold back much longer as well, and looked back at a panting Felicity, partially worn out after coming from the succubus' fingers moments before.

"Ms. Ira, I don't think I can wait anymore either. I want to be inside you."

Upon registering Ryunoko's words, Felicity sat straight up.

"Oh no, not this time. I'm sorry, but today isn't a safe day, and I don't plan on having kids anytime soon. Especially ones that aren't adopted or Rip's." she protested.

"Then it's a good thing I wasn't planning to use your pussy this time."

Without warning, the succubus flipped the redhead onto her stomach. Before Felicity could protest, she felt Ryunoko's length once again poking at her backside.

"This time, I want to put it in here."

"Wait, hold on a sec-aaaaaaah!~"

The succubus had begun to enter her before she could finish her protest. Ryunoko let out a deep moan as her entire length slowly pushed into the redhead's anus. Once she was all the way inside, she stopped, knowing that it would probably take Felicity a moment to get over the painful intrusion. After about a minute or two, she began to slowly move in and out, until building up a steady rhythm. The succubus threw her head back and hung her mouth wide open as she continued to pound Felicity.

"Haah~ I remember this~…no matter where I put it in, you feel simply amazing, Ms. Ira!"

Despite her best efforts to conceal it, Felicity was beginning to enjoy the rocking of Ryunoko's hips against her ass. Soon enough, her own hips began moving to match the succubus' movements. Across the room, Yuu was moaning and gasping restlessly as White ate out her core while massaging her breasts. The pale doppelganger looked up from her work and saw the two pairs plunging into their partners, and felt a pang of envy. Yuu looked up in concern when her partner stopped pleasing her, and followed White's gaze. Realizing what the pale doppelganger was probably feeling, she smirked mischievously and sat up. White turned toward the elder demon in confusion before feeling something slide along her womanhood. Looking down, she saw that Yuu had wrapped her tail around her waist and tucked the rest between her legs so that only a small portion of it was sticking out from under her entrance.

"I know it's not the real thing, but it's all I've got." the elder demon said.

White smiled approvingly.

"_**You always know how to make me happy." **_

Yuu gently lowered her lover onto her back before positioning herself at her entrance.

"When you're truly in love with someone, it's not that hard."

And with that, they locked lips as the elder demon entered her lover. White cringed in pain as her barrier broke, causing Yuu to momentarily stop so as not to hurt her. After a few moments, the pale doppelganger relaxed and nodded for the elder demon to begin moving. Meanwhile, Didymo was making a slightly different use of her tail as she and Rip ate each other out in a sixty-nine that almost resembled a yin-yang due to the contrasting skin tones of the two. The doppelganger was using her skeletal tail to run down the marksman's spine, causing her to shiver with delight and adding to the pleasure she was already receiving. Rip found herself drawing closer and closer to release, and judging by the added force behind Didymo's licking and fingering, the doppelganger sensed it. Soon enough, the marksman came, crying out in ecstasy. Didymo followed soon after, panting in exhaustion while licking the excess of Rip's love juices from her face.

"**Damn…you really know your stuff…"** she said between pants.

"Not really…I'm not…this bold…Huntress…is the dirty one…"

Earlier on, the marksman had mentioned her other, more serious personality. While she had initially said this as a warning, Didymo was only more motivated to take Rip to heaven. After a few moments, her strength recovered and she repositioned her partner so that now she was on top of the marksman. The doppelganger lowered her head towards her chest, licking her lips hungrily before latching onto one.

"**I just can't get enough of these!" ** she mumbled through closed lips.

While continuing her ministrations, the doppelganger brought her knee up to Rip's core, and began grinding against it. The marksman mewled at the contact, and opened her eyes to check on the rest of the room's occupants. Despite the overflowing fluid from her center, Evelyn was vigorously riding Shinzo as she sat upright in her lap, french kissing as they grinded against each other. White was currently smiling blissfully while Yuu rapidly thrust inside her, calling out her lover's name with nearly each thrust. Rip's gaze then settled on Felicity, whose face was straining not to show signs of the immense pleasure she was receiving as Ryunoko finally reached her peak. The succubus cried out erotically as she came, spilling large amounts of her seed into the redhead's backside before finally pulling out and collapsing. At seeing the regretful look in Felicity's eyes, the marksman felt a pang of guilt. Maybe going along with this had been a little too harsh a punishment. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Didymo had stopped treating her chest until the doppelganger was standing over her. With a start, the marksman realized that everyone else besides her, Felicity, and Ryunoko were on their feet.

"I hope everyone's enjoyed themselves so far," Shinzo said, walking over to where the redhead lay catching her breath. "Now it's time for the main event."

Felicity suddenly found herself lifted up onto her feet by Evelyn and carried over to the center of the room along with Ryunoko and Rip. The Koutari family all stared down at the two vampires with lustful intent. Shinzo then exited the room for a moment, for reasons she did not explain. When she returned, she had two small plastic packages in her hand.

"W-what's going on?" Felicity asked nervously.

"I allowed Ryunoko and Didymo to ask for your bodies on two conditions." Shinzo explained.

"**The first was that we had if you both denied our request, we were to honor your wishes."** added Didymo.

"And the second?" Rip asked, having not been told the second condition.

"_**The second was that if you did agree, then these two would have to share you with the rest of us."**_ White said.

"That way all of us can feel good at the same time." Evelyn finished.

Shinzo then held up the two packages, which the vampires realized were condoms.

"As much as we want to have fun, we don't to be responsible for giving you two any unexpected trouble. And like we said before, we don't want anymore kids."

Felicity shot a contradictory look at Evelyn, whose core was still leaking excess love fluids.

"I think your wife begs to differ."

"Today's a safe day, vampire." the demon queen chided.

"Now," Shinzo continued. "Who wants who inside them? Personally, I don't care who. Though, I don't think I can say the same for Ryunoko."

Said succubus was currently averting her gaze from the redhead, pretending that the condom in her hand was more interesting than the current conversation. Felicity felt an unusual pang of guilt toward Ryunoko, which did not go unnoticed by Rip. Despite still retaining a bit of anger for her girlfriend's misdeeds, and though it was a little unsettling for someone else to have feelings for the redhead, the marksman could see that the succubus wouldn't really be happy unless it was Felicity. Plus, despite her tough act, she knew the redhead secretly felt a little sorry for Ryunoko. So when Felicity shot her a questioning glance, all she did was smile and nod. Letting out a sigh, the redhead then put a hand on Ryunoko's shoulder.

"It's okay." she said reluctantly, keeping her eyes turned elsewhere. "You can have me."

The succubus smiled brightly at this, and quickly put on protection. Once Shinzo had done the same, both father and daughter sat down behind their partners. Slowly, both Rip and Felicity lowered themselves onto the pale demons. Once they had been given a moment to get used to the feeling, the demon's took hold of their partners and stood up. As Ryunoko and Shinzo began to lift Felicity and Rip up and down their length's they slowly walked toward each other until the vampires were touching. From this distance, the redhead and the marksman could now embrace each other. Well, if you can call intense making out without holding each other embracing. While they did this, Evelyn and Didymo began to grope and stroke between Rip's legs while White and Yuu did the same to Felicity. The eight women continued to please one another in this fashion for quite some time, grinding, fingering, kissing, thrusting, until at last they could bear it no longer. Just as they came in a symphony of erotic moans and cries, the front door burst open. There stood a young woman with long hair that was red like Felicity's, had freckles like Rip, and wore militaristic clothing.

"Felicity Ira!" Katzen cried, pulling out her silver ribbons and wrapping them around her hands. "The time has come for you to-"

She stopped upon seeing a mass of female and questionably female bodies covered in love juices of both kinds sprawled out on the floor. Upon seeing Felicity and Rip amidst the pile, she turned white with shock, and fainted. Being the only one's still conscious, all of the Koutari's turned toward the strange girl as a young boy with silver hair and pink eyes walked up, took one look at the scene before him, gave a thumbs up, then picked up Katzen.

"Sorry for disturbing you. Carry on." Nagi said simply before closing the doors and leaving.

An awkward silence fell upon the room.

"Do we want to know what just happened?" said Evelyn.

"**It's probably best if we just ignore it."** Didymo suggested.

"Agreed." answered the rest.

* * *

Later, once everyone had regained consciousness and was fully clothed, Rip and Felicity stood on the porch of the Koutari residence. The redhead scratched her head nervously as she tried to come up with a decent apology.

"Listen, Rip, about the dimension jumping…" she began.

"Forget about it." the marksman said suddenly.

"I already know there's no stopping you once you've put your mind on something. I suppose if it's just me you're doing it with, then I can't complain too much. Just promise me you won't sleep with any other interdimensional demons, okay?"

Felicity paused, then let out a relieved sigh and smiled.

"Fair enough."

"However," Rip continued. As if flicking a mental switch, her tone became more serious.

"While I may be alright with doing things like this together with you, I want to make it perfectly clear that if you do somehow get into trouble with someone from another dimension and it comes back to bite you in the ass, then I will not hesitate to punish you properly. Understood?"

Felicity gulped nervously and nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good."

Just then, Didymo and Ryunoko came out of the house.

"**We came to see you off. After all, who knows if we'll ever do this again?"**

"Oh I don't know, I had quite the good time. I might be inclined to pay a visit now and then~" Rip said teasingly.

Again, it seemed as though Didymo's pupils had become like hearts.

"**Please come again!"**

Ryunoko then walked up to Felicity, nervously shuffling her feet.

"I…wanted to thank you, Ms. Ira. Even though you ended up being forced to come and spend time with me, you went along with it anyway. I know I probably won't see you again for a while…if ever…but, I want you to know that I'm glad to have met you. I'm sure you and Ms. Van Winkle will have a happy life together. You are perfect for each other, after all."

The redhead couldn't help but notice the sad undertone of the succubus' words. Ryunoko liked her, that was more than clear, but was unwilling to get in the way of her and Rip for her personal feelings. For that, Felicity both respected her, and felt sorry for her. Sighing mentally, she reached out and put her hand on the succubus' shoulder.

"Ryunoko."

The succubus looked up, and saw the redhead smiling down at her. It was an honest smile, though it looked a little strained. Ryunoko didn't care though, for the redhead had been kind enough to remember her wish. With that, the vampires said their goodbyes, and warped back to their own world.

"Will we ever see them again, Aunty?"

"**I'm sure we will, Ryunoko. Even monsters can get lonely sometimes. And who knows, maybe next time they'll be the ones asking for us."**

Ryunoko smiled happily at this and headed bsck inside. Her parents and grandparents were almost finished cleaning up, so she decided to help out a bit. The succubus walked over to where her used condom sat and picked it up to throw it away, only to gasp loudly in surprise.

"Ryunoko dear, what's wrong?" Evelyn asked.

The succubus turned around to face her mother.

"It...broke..."

* * *

**Felicity: That was…surprisingly less horrible than I thought it would be.**

**DN and Wolf: See? We can be nice guys too sometimes.**

**Felicity: I suppose you can be nice, but DN's still a lolicon.**

**DN: ….. (just take the compliment)**

**Nagi: Katzen and I got a cameo!**

**Katzen: *curled up in corner shaking* It was just a dream…It was all just a bad dream…**

**Didymo: I had a great time!**

**Rip: me too!**

**Didymo: care to go another round~**

**Felicity: *stands in front of Rip* Don't push your luck.**

**Didymo: *sad face***

**DN and Wolf: Hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to review!**


End file.
